


Conversations in Coffeeshops

by StorySpinner0



Series: IKEA [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Even if Maedhros Doesn't Know, Intelligent Maglor, M/M, More Fluff, Oblivious Maedhros, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorySpinner0/pseuds/StorySpinner0
Summary: Fingon and Maedhros intended to meet up in a coffeeshop, but Fingon is late.  Meanwhile, Maglor decides to chat with his older brother.





	Conversations in Coffeeshops

Maedhros took another sip of his coffee and checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. Just before Fingon had dropped him off at his car, they had exchanged phone numbers. Now a week later he and Fingon had planned to meet up at the local cafe. However, Fingon hadn’t shown up yet and Maedhros was beginning to worry.

  
“Hey!” A dark haired person a year or two younger than Maedhros slid into the booth across from him.

  
“Maglor,” Maedhros said, grinning. “How are things back at the house? Please tell me that they quit attempting the… singing… that they were doing last night,” he finished with a shudder.

  
“Yeah, they finally quit the horrible attempts at karaoke after the Ambarussa started a fight with Celegorm over who won the final song. I’m fairly sure that their next plan is to start a horror video game marathon,” Maglor answered, grimacing. The karaoke had been awful, to say the least, but the horror games might be worse.

  
Maedhros winced sympathetically. “Sorry. Do you have a place to stay if necessary? There may be a lot of yelling depending on which games they pick,” he asked, ever the responsible older brother.

  
Maglor nodded. “I asked Daeron, he said I would be free to flee to his apartment if it gets urgent. I’ll probably last an hour before heading over.

  
“Now,” he continued, a smirk coming over his face. “Who are you on a date with, and where are they?”

  
“What?” Maedhros asked, looking up from his phone, surprised.

  
Maglor’s smirk got bigger. “Clearly you’re waiting on someone who isn’t me, and I’m assuming that you’ve been expecting them the entire conversation, seeing as you’ve checked your phone about fifty times since I got here.”

  
The subject of his amusement sheepishly put his phone done in the middle of checking, once again, for a text from Fingon. “It’s not a date,” he started explaining, “Fingon’s just a friend of mine that I met a week ago, we’re meeting up for coffee.”

  
Maedhros’ brother kept smirking, clearly still thinking that this was a date, intentional or not. “Sure,” he said, standing up and obviously not believing Maedhros at all. “I’ll get going then, so you don’t accidentally give your friend - what was his name? - _Fingon,_ any ideas that you might’ve bailed on him for someone else. Bye, Mae,” he said as he walked out.

  
“Good to see you, Maglor!” Maedhros called after his retreating form, right as another body slid into where Maglor had been just seconds ago, sapphire-blue eyes meeting silver ones.

  
“Hi, sorry I’m late, the traffic was pretty bad,” Fingon said with a grin. “Who was that you were talking with a moment ago?”

  
“Maglor? He’s one of my brothers, noticed me in here and sat down to chat. Good to see you too, Fingon,” Maedhros answered. _Fingon’s eyes were very blue,_ he thought absentmindedly.

  
Fingon laughed. “One of _those_ brothers who are doing unspeakable things to drive you out of the house?”

  
“Yes, one of _those_ brothers,” Maedhros laughed back. “So, what’ve you been doing this week, Fingon?”

  
He started to tell Maedhros about his week after he had gone back home. “Well, my younger brother Turgon had an _insane_ week at school…”

  
As Maedhros sat there watching Fingon talk, his mind wandered back to Maglor’s brief visit. _How on earth,_ he thought, laughing at a joke Fingon had made, _could he have thought that I was possibly here for a date?_

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a sequel, so I did. Also, oblivious Maedhros is my favorite.


End file.
